


Innocence

by golden80s



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Takes place in Roy's Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden80s/pseuds/golden80s
Summary: John takes away Jim's innocence again.





	Innocence

Jim isn't innocent anymore. He had been, once. Yesterday.

Yesterday, before _him. _The man stripped any and all threads of innocence the eighteen year old man had (Threatening to kill him, pulling a knife to his eye and touching him in places he really didn't want to be touched... The list goes on, on and on). Jim exhales, a shuddering breath falling from his lips. He looks out of the cafe-diner window for a brief second before burying his dirty hands into his face. The moment he scratches his head, a throat clears and there's shuffling. "How do you like Shitsville?" Jim drags his fingers down his face and the realisation hits him like a brick.

Oh. _Oh_...

Jim's heart beat becomes fast, quick and his chest feels tight around him. He feels he's being strangled like he can't breathe but he keeps his cool. His fingers quickly go down and he pulls out the gun he stored in the front of his jeans quickly. It might have been a bad idea in hindsight, he wasn't wearing any underwear and it was hot, the metal stuck to his skin a little. John watched him and Jim felt his eyes all over him. His face felt hot, maybe it was the heat. He hoped it was the heat. Jim lets out a low growl, giving the man a malicious grin. "Don't you move... You... You stay seated right where you are," John just looked at him again. There was a smirk and it grew. "Or I'll blow your brains to your ass." John wanted to laugh. Was the kid really this naive? "The gun is empty," he informed. He let out a soft chuckle. "You never checked it, did you?" Jim glared at him. He was silent for a moment, he fidgeted. "So help me, I'll blow you in half." 

_Okay, sure. Blow me... in half. Blow me like a good boy, Jim. _John smirked at his thought and tilted his head. His eyes dropped down to Jim's waist. He noticed Jim hadn't buttoned up or zipped his fly. "All right," John's voice was low and it made Jim mentally jump. "Squeeze the trigger."

"I will." Jim said. He licked his lips and shuffled again. _Get your eyes off me. Please._

It seems as if John had read the boy's mind and his ice blue eyes flicked up to meet Jim's warm browns. "Oh, please," John said. Jim growled again. "I will." 

"...Cause you can sure as shit bet," John glowered, voice terrifyingly low. He put his hand under the table in the shape of a gun. "I'm gonna squeeze mine." 

Silence.

The silence had Jim vibrating with fear, he wanted to puke, he was so scared. "Bam!" John's hand hit under the table and Jim gasped, screwing his eyes shut as he heard the worthless clicks of his empty gun as he pressed his finger multiple times on the trigger. He let out a meek cry and shuffled away from John. He opened his eyes and his voice sounded scratchy. "Why are you doing this to me?" He muttered. John didn't answer his question, instead ordering him to "Come here." Jim did. Well, kind of. He leaned forward and John grabbed at the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer until he let go. Jim didn't move a muscle but his breath hitched when John's thumb ran over his cheekbone. He felt the tips of his ears go red and he swallowed, waiting for John to do what he wanted. He held the back of the kid's head, strands of wavy brown laying over his fingers as he dug his nails into his scalp. Jim hissed, quietly. It hurt.

"You're a smart kid," John said, eyes dropping to the kid's mouth. Pretty little pink lips, yeah, Jim had those. And John wanted to ruin them like everything else. He lets out another growl, predatory. He leans forward and kisses Jim on the mouth, hard. Jim feels dizzy. He moans when John bites on the bottom of his lip. He continues kissing him, filthy and possessive. John then pulls away when they're both out of breath. He calms down quickly, watching Jim pant. It was cute. "Figure it out." He says, grinning. And with that, John had disappeared again. When Jim was finished, he dropped his eyes to a cloth with about five or ten bullets. He looked around, hurriedly took the cloth and rushed outside and onto the bus.

He looked at himself in the small bathroom mirror. Hair ruffled, eyes blown wide. John Ryder took away his innocence and he smiled at that... 


End file.
